Bright Futures
by LoyalSlytherinForever
Summary: Seq to guarded souls. Harry and Draco have graduated and are starting a future together, but Albus has waited in the shadows for the perfect chance at revenge, and plans to ensure Harry does not have a happily ever after. warn slash HP/DM, SS/RL
1. prologue

Harry could not believe the day had come; he stood there in the Great Hall, waiting to not be sorted this time, but to be called to receive his diploma. It was hard to believe it had been three years since the war had ended, since he had been able to enjoy being a normal student for once. There had been a time he never thought it possible, even without the worry Voldemort might return, for he had not been the reason Harry had nearly attended Beauxbautons The Delacaurs were still among some of his good friends, and he had spent time at the school including being part of a half term exchange program with some of his friends in sixth year, but he was happy he had graduated from Hogwarts. The former headmaster had of course bee the worry and concern, never able to prove for sure he had tried to molest Harry when he was little or that he had been the one who tried to rape Harry in town either, but they had enough proof of his crimes. There had been odd owls, and one attempt to kidnap him when he was in his fifth year, but Albus had not been seen since and rumours had him as far away as being spotted in muggle Australia. Harry had long go stopped listening to the stories, most of them were off the wall and one could not even trust them, for the man was gone. He would not let the man ruin the life he had made for himself, and would deal with him if he needed. Most of the Death Eaters had been caught in the weeks after the graveyard and only a few like Bella remained on the run but rumours had her dead, and those still out there seemed to have slipped away.

Harry reached over and kissed Draco, and looked at their friends, amazed at all that had changed. The twins had of course graduated two years before, and had bought the old Zonko's and were already trying to open a second shop. Charlie was still at the head table, married to Grant who was pregnant with their second son; their first son was now eighteen month old Gareth and sat with his Grandma in the audience. Harry's dads were still happily teaching there, and Harry would be doing some training with him but he was to apprentice with Poppy for three years, to be a healer. Draco would also be at school for Sirius had offered to apprentice his cousin for three years in DADA and one day returning to be an auror and letting Draco teach. After the tournament and Minerva becoming headmistress, Remus had taken over transfiguration for though Sirius was the animagus, Remus had always been stronger at it.

Minerva was handing out diplomas and Harry watched his friends go up one by one, he one of the last. He shared a smile with Sirius, and his dads, realizing next year, as an apprentice, he would be a member of the staff and looking from where they were.

Finally the sorting hat called. "Snape, Harry James." And he headed forward where Minerva handed him a diploma and kissed his cheek. "We are proud of you."

Severus pulled his son into his arms. "Head boy, top marks, quidditch captain and soon to be an apprentice healer; I don't think I could be more proud of you."

As the ceremony was ending, Blaise the last of them, Harry thought back to the days when his dad first adopted him. He could remember them so clearly, when he first met the Weasleys who were there, those first months in school, moving to France and all, the Delacaurs there for grad as Anton's was two days before. But they seemed memories, the days before Harry had been a Snape. He would forever hold the memory of his birth parents, but he had his dads, his family, and he knew his birth parents would be smiling down on him now. He shared a smile with Draco who was with his parents.

Draco came over to him when the formality was done and kissed him tenderly. "Two more months and we will have apartments here, and be staff, make pay."

Harry laughed and nodded. "Too bad the weasel had not been held back a year. It might have been fun to be able to take points away from him."

Though Charlie and the twins, who had broke away from their family and come over their way, had over heard, they broke into laughter as well. They were to be honest surprised their brother had graduated, as were their parents. Ron had flunked nearly every OWL, and had only continued on with care of magical creatures, muggle studies and history of magic, one of the reasons he had needed his dad to get him a job.

Lucius turned to Severus as they watched their sons on the grounds. "I gave my son the ring but I told him he might want to ask your blessing first."

Severus shared a smile and a kiss with his husband before turning to Lucius. "We had a visit with your son this morning before the ceremony."

The Malfoys, the Snapes and Sirius all shared a warm laugh, and watched the boys. They had thought the boys were a bit young to date when they got together, and had reminded them first time puppy love did not always last, but it seemed they had proved true that first loves could be last loves. They were going as strong as ever and though Draco had said if Harry said yes, he thought they would wait till next summer so they could have a proper honeymoon, the parents were already picturing wedding plans and hopefully some grandchildren along the way. After all the boys had been through over the years, they both deserved the best.

Harry watched in amazement as Draco dropped to one knee and produced a beautiful diamond ring. "Drake?"

Draco smiled. "I love you Harry. You're my best fried, my soul mate, the person I can tell anything to. I want to spend my life with you. Marry me."

Harry could not seem to find the words so he nodded and Draco slid the ring on his hand, and standing he scooped Harry off the ground and kissed him passionately as they twirled. They both knew they would wait till next summer, but they were both like their parents, picturing kids, and their life together. Harry and Draco could not wait to become Mr and Mr Snape-Malfoy, Lord and Lord Consort Potter, and in the future Prince and Malfoy, possibly Black if Sirius never married.

Draco put Harry down. "Three years ago I swore I would make sure you had the perfect life you dreamed of, and I swear I will keep my promise, as your husband."


	2. preChristmas arrival

Harry and Draco had been engaged for six months now, and they were starting to consider eloping, wishing they had not chosen such a long engagement. They could have married at Christmas, but they would have either had to miss the holidays or had a short honeymoon. They also had not wanted to share their anniversary with Christmas or something, and decided the very start of July would be perfect. They could marry, take off for a few weeks on a proper honeymoon, and then they could be back in time for Harry's birthday, the wedding date actually falling between their birthdays. But Narcissa and Molly who considered the boys like family, and even Andromeda were jumping on the band wagon and the wedding plans were already getting out of control. The two of them had wanted a small romantic wedding, something like Charlie and Grant had, but there was no way they were getting away with it, their families had made that extremely clear from the very start. Their only comfort was Narcissa did not teach at school, for if they were around her full time, no matter how much they loved her, they would have strangled her.

Harry had settled well into his studies as a healer, and he and Draco were considering starting for a baby after they married, Harry to be the carrier for the two. They might wait a bit, and try and time it for a birth in the summer so Harry would be done his second year. His last year of training with Poppy would be less stress, and he could have the baby in the infirmary when he was training, and they knew their parents would be happy to have grandkids running around. Looking at the Weasleys, still his brothers, who had a total of four grandkids for Molly and Arthur, or would when Grant grave birth, Harry felt a bit of an itch. Bill had married Harry's friend Fleur and had Domenic, and Percy had Artie, and so far the run of little to no pink for the Weasleys continued.

Though Charlie was not sure about this, Grant was after all only days from giving birth to their youngest, Gareth turning two at the end of November, Grant insisted. He was going stir crazy at school, staying there for they wanted Poppy and Harry to deliver the baby as Poppy did with Gareth, and wanted to go out. They compromised when Harry offered to come Christmas shopping with them in town, since he had enough training he could handle something till Poppy arrived.

Charlie looked at his husband. "You are exhausted; I am taking you back to the school. I knew this was a bad idea."

Grant kissed his husband. "Your son and I simply need something to eat. Besides we have not got Gareth a big brother gift yet."

They knew their two year old was excited about the baby, but they also knew there might be some jealousy over his first sibling. He had definitely not been happy when he had been sent to the Burrow a few days ago, to stay with Molly till the baby had come. He had been promised he could some see his brother as soon as the baby had come, and he would be home by Christmas, but he had been upset. The dads thought it might be a good idea to have a gift or two for him when the baby came, as they would be drowned in gifts for the baby, and they did not want him to feel left out. Harry had already got Gareth one, but he knew Grant wanted to.

Charlie knew his husband well enough to know he was not going to be persuaded other wise so he and Harry took Grant to the Three Broomsticks. Harry offered, and it was accepted, while the two took some weight off their feet, he would run to the toy shop which opened in town and pick a teddy for Gareth. They trusted his taste, and while Grant had not wanted to go home, he admitted he was a bit tired, well not to his husband.

Harry returned from the shop as the food should have been arriving but he noticed something was wrong. "Grant, are you okay?"

Grant could not answer so his husband did. "His water just broke seconds ago, the baby is coming."

Harry had known that the canal was forming, and it would be any day now, but he had told himself they were close enough to school. He reminded himself he was a healer in training and though he had no intention of delivering the baby himself unless he had to, he needed to stay calm and he knew enough he should be able to. He motioned for Charlie to help him get Grant up, having put down the bag he had brought, and they moved to get Grant back to school. His contractions had not started and though there were rooms here, Harry thought it would be better for Grant to be at school. Unfortunately they made it only as far as Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid was not there but they took him in and Harry cast cleaning spells to make it sterile, and told Charlie to floo call the school, and get Poppy. Unfortunately Poppy had disappeared off to London for a few hours, thinking Grant would not go into labour yet. Severus promised to call her, and then come help.

Charlie looked at Harry as his husband pushed. "Our little baby will be okay won't they?"

Harry smiled t his brother. "I have known people without any training, to deliver; I promise I won't drop your son or anything."

Even Grant who was pushing managed a small laugh, and he swore to Harry that they would make him and Draco godparents to the baby if he was healthy. Harry's dad arrived just in time for the baby made their grand entrance into the world, and Harry needed someone to clean up the baby or the dad, easier not to do them both. But Charlie looked worried when Harry gasped when the baby had come out, demanding to know what was wrong with his son.

Harry laughed. "I guess I can not demand my godson be named Harry since I delivered him. It looks like your mom is finally going to have to buy pink."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Howards and Weasleys came piling into the infirmary about an hour later, and Harry took pleasure in the shock in their faces, when they saw pink. Luckily for the dads spells could be used, s they had bought everything blue for their second son. The couple was surprised but not disappointed, they had thought after already having one son to carry on Howard, as unlike Dominic and Artie, Gareth was a Howard, it would be nice to have a little girl. They had said they would try one more time, three was enough, for some pink, but it seemed they didn't have any need.

Molly looked down at her first granddaughter, marvelling at the gender and her entrance. "Harry, thank you for delivering her. She is a perfect Christmas gift."

Draco kissed his husband and had signed the forms with Harry. "I guess it will not be baby Harry, and please tell me you won' call her Harriet."

The boys laughed and said though while they had considered it for a middle name, they had come up with a different honour, being godfather. They had chosen a name for their son, so they had spent the past hour changing t, and when Gareth was in their lap and looking at his new sister, they came to a choice.

Gareth gave a big toothy grin to his daddies. "Sissy cute. Name?"

Charlie kissed his son and daughter. "This beautiful princess is our little Morgan Charlotte Howard."

Like Gareth they had looked to Arthurian Legend, the name coming from the sister of King Arthur and in Old Irish meant great queen. Gareth's middle name was Grant and the second baby would have been Ector Charles, so they went with the feminine version, Charlotte.

Harry was surprised when the little stuffed Griffin he bought appeared. "I had thought I had left that in town."

Bill shrugged as he watched Gareth cradling it. "Some young guy appeared, said he saw you leave it in town. He gave it to me when we got to the school."

Harry looked in the bag and found his other purchases, but he found something he knew he had not bought, and was confused. Draco had seen his concern, and Harry took him off into the office. He did not want to worry the others, and he knew he cold be making a big deal out of nothing, but something was definitely bothering him about finding the item in the bag after leaving it in town.

He showed Draco the book, a kid's first potions book. "I bought my dad this that Christmas I nearly got kidnapped from the book store. Before we went to France."


	3. Easter break

Harry had not wanted to worry his dads, for even though he was almost nineteen and training to be a healer, they sometimes slipped into still seeing him as their little boy. He though they likely would even when he was a dad himself, and Sirius was not much better, so he went to Lucius instead, his Uncle and soon to be father in law, who though he knew he adored Harry and would do anything to protect him, would not go over board either. Lucius had proved him right, and though he was worried, he swore as long as Harry took care, he would not go to his dads, since Harry was an adult. Lucius had always been worried about Harry, having been there when Harry first came to his Dad's care, and the fact he would be his son in law, and carrier for his grandchildren, had increased his concern ten fold. He knew neither his brother nor his son could live without Harry, and he would do anything to protect him. The fact that he had been the one with Harry in the book store the day he had been kidnapped and only rescued by Charlie, and even after over twelve years, he still felt some guilt he had not kept a closer eye on his nephew.

Lucius found no record of the book being sold, and the book dealers and stores he spoke to had not sold that volume in years, it was the volume from the year Harry had been kidnapped. He managed without raisin too many eyebrows, when talking with his brother, to ask where the edition of the book was, saying it would be a cute gift when they had a grandchild. Severus had said it was among the things at Spinner's End, and Lucius found an excuse to go to the home, and was both worried and anxious when he realized the book was missing, for Severus had been very specific about where he left it. He made sure to have new wards placed on the house with some help from Moody who he confided in, without raisin suspicion from the owners. He had not wanted to worry Harry, just told him to be on guard.

Barely able to get away for Valentine's Day for dinner, Harry and Draco were looking forward to Easter, for since there were no classes they both had a break. Harry would still be helping in the infirmary and Draco had some marking to help with, but Poppy and Sirius were giving them a long weekend. They thought with all the wedding plans and training, the boys could use some time off, and Harry and Draco did not think twice about accepting.

They had decided to spend some time in London and were staying at the townhouse. Harry reached over and kissed Draco as they walked. "Two months."

Draco smiled for he knew what Harry meant. "Well just a little more then two months but definitely getting close. I can't wait to make you my husband."

Harry nibbled on his fiancé's ear and assured him he could not wait either, the two of them having never even been intimate yet, choosing to wait. Though they would wait till the fall to start trying for a child, they planned on tons of practice before hand. Part of them wondered where they were going on a honeymoon, not told, but knowing how much their families wanted grandchildren, they were sure it would be romantic.

Harry smiled as Draco's hand rested on Harry's belly. "I might be casting the contraceptive spells; you seem to want a baby as bad as our parents do."

Draco laughed. "Don't tell me you don't want it either. Besides we both decided it would be better if the baby came in the summer or in your third year."

It had not taken any convincing on Draco's part, he wanted it to be as easy on his husband as possible, and he had even said he would be willing to wait till Harry was done healer training all together. But Harry had reminded him when Poppy retired and he took over, it would be harder for him to take paternity leave, and it worked out better this way. They planned to have more then one, and paternity leave would become an issue eventually, but the first child was already enough of an adjustment without adding to it. Harry would not really take paternity leave, he planned on returning soon after a baby came, but he would still have to have reduced time.

They were about to head out for a walk when a floo call came from Narcissa. Harry whispered to Draco. "I told you we should have stayed some where else."

Ignoring the comment Narcissa smiled. "I know you boys have wanted to stay out of plans but we need you for a bit. I promise it will only take an hour or two."

With the woman's promise that it would be the only interruption for the weekend, Harry and Draco greed to, know there was no way it would only be an hour. Draco held Harry to him and thanked him for being so patient with his mother over all of these things, and Harry assured Draco he was touched by all of the effort. They both were driven mad by the plans but it meant a lot to them, that their families cared enough about them to be going to such an effort for them.

Draco had a feeling he knew what was up. "Mom has mentioned we need to start looking for a home for weekends. You know between Malfoy, Black and Potter."

Harry groaned when he herd that. "Dad mentioned Prince Manor as well or the other houses. Do you suppose we might get away with a house, not a manor?"

Steering Harry towards the floo, he doubted they would, for the parents would argue they needed room for kids to grow up and have some space to move around. They would have some weekends, when Harry would be on call but cold leave if he did not have patients, and summers, and needed home away from the school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though they had spent the entire day before looking at houses from the four families, they having argued there was no point in buying them a new house, Draco and Harry turned off the floo so they could have their privacy for the day. They headed for muggle London even, where they enjoyed being young and in love, having lunch and spending some time down along the river. Muggle London would always have some bad memories for Harry from when he was a child, but he had come to realize over time, all muggles were not bad people and that his world had some wonderful things to experience and enjoy as well.

Harry was shocked and groaned when he saw his godfather coming their way. "How the heck did hey track us down here? I would think he was still an auror."

Draco reminded him Sirius still did do work as an auror and would return when Draco was done apprenticing. "Just humour him and he might go away sooner."

Sirius was quite happy they were getting married, and excited about the prospect of kids between them for he wanted to spoil them rotten, but he was not as bad as the others. When he got nearly as bad, the boys simply reminded him he was single and started plying matchmaker for him, and he ran off fast in the other direction.

Harry looked at his godfather. "Please don't tell me my soon to be mother in law has you doing her dirty work for her. She promised to leave us alone today."

Sirius wished it was only wedding plans he had come about. "Harry, Moody contacted us. There has been some strange magical activity in Surrey."

Harry knew he was talking about where his relatives lived, a place where Harry had not been since he was six years old, and had never wanted to return. He had seen Mrs. Figg over the years, but she had come to visit him, he ha not been back to the street. He had never wanted to see the couple who had physically abused him, and who may or may not have molested him. He knew his dad had his suspicions that Albus had been the one who had molested him when he came to visit, and his behaviour added to those suspicions, but Harry had never managed to get past the mental block and he had no idea.

Sirius put a hand on his arm. "Moody is sending some aurors to check it out, see if there is any threat. He thought that you might want to know, and come."

Draco was worried about taking Harry there, and reminded his fiancé that hey id not need to come, as did Sirius, but Harry shook it off. There were other muggles in the area, and he didn't want there to be worry someone might have got hurt. There had been no magic detected in the area since Harry had been removed, and something had obviously been bothering the head auror enough to send people.

They knew something was wrong when they saw the faces of the aurors when they arrived. "What happened here?"


	4. crime scene

Harry and Draco stood there on Privet drive, Harry already shaken bad for having been made to come back here, and not sure why. Moody knew how much he hated this place, the man had known him since he was a little boy, and usually he would not have made him face it. And it was out of place, even considering where the incident happened for civilians to have been called to what Harry could see when they arrived was a crime scene, but Sirius and Moody both broke protocol often. But this was one of those times he had wished they had not, and when Draco reached out and squeezed his arm, seeing how shaken his fiancé was by all of this, he wished they had no come at all and told Sirius to leave them alone on their time off.

But their attention was drawn to the hose and Harry could see the wizarding version of crime tape, and when he noticed the first stretcher coming out with sheet over the person completely, even considering he memories he had of these people and what they had done to him as a child, he would have collapsed if no for Draco. Draco kept a firm hold on him but he could see Draco was seething mad, unsure of why his boyfriend was brought.

They missed the look though that had gone between Moody and Sirius, and it seemed they had broken with protocol, but not the way Harry and Draco seemed to think. Sirius had been ordered to bring Harry with him, to make things easier on Harry, and hopefully keep it from the news till this was cleared up.

Moody came over to Harry. "Harry I need to take you into custody, on suspicion of triple homicide."

Harry stared at the man as if he was joking. "Uncle Moody what happened?"

Moody told them that magic had been detected, and they had come here to find three dead bodies, and though the third had not been identified yet, it was not his cousin. They had been brutally murdered using hexes, and it seemed his Uncle had been the main target, and his balls and cock had been removed and put in his mouth, one of he reasons suspicion would point at Harry of course.

Harry stared at them. "You can't think I would kill them, Moody you know I wouldn't do this, I mean I am training to be a healer. I haven't seen them in twelve years."

Moody put a hand on his arm. "I know Harry but unfortunately I have to take you in, and you likely will have to spend a night in a detention cell."

The magic was traced to an unknown wand, and it could be argued that Harry had another wand, and had used it. Moody assured Harry he would be given vertiserum and of course his alibi would be checked out, but the judicial department was closed for the weekend as it was Sunday, and he would have to spend the night there. Moody had asked Sirius to bring him for if Harry turned himself in, they would not have to arrest him, and if they cleared his up by tomorrow, as Moody swore they would, then it would not hit he newspapers which of course Harry had enough of press over he years.

Draco kissed Harry tenderly. "I will contact dad and he will have a team of attorneys on this. You will be out o the cell as soon as possible. No one will believe this."

Harry held out is hands. "I am wiling to come, just to get this farce over and done with as soon as possible."

Since Sirius was in no shape o do it, one of the other aurors came forward and placed magical handcuffs on Harry and his wand was taken away from him. Though he was technically not under arrest he was taken to the ministry where he did have to undergo processing including a full search, before he was given standard robes and shown to a cell for the night. They were detention cells, not like Azkaban, so there were no bars and he was not with other criminals, but Harry had never imagined in all of his life he would have ever found himself on this side of the law. His mind was racing with who would have done this, and who the third body had been.

Sirius hated this, and he knew he would be facing a hex even though he had been doing his job, but he went with Draco o the manor where Harry and his parents were, to inform them of he murders and the fact their son was now in basically prison for the night.

Lucius was enraged when he heard. "I will have every attorney I have in there and if we have to wake Madam Bones up and drag her in, Harry will be out of the cell."

Sirius shook his head. "For Harry's sake it is better you leave him there for the night. Even if you tried, it may no work, and all it would do is draw the press into this."

Though none of them were happy about leaving him there, Sirius not sure who was worse between Harry's dads and Draco, they knew it would be better not to hit he news. Severus calmed his husband as best as he could and reminded him their son was not in Azkaban, and he would be released in the morning, Lucius' attorneys would see that this farce ended s soon as the ministry opened the next day. They cold not even believe anyone would believe their son would be involved in this. Moody had old Sirius to collect memories and alibis from them all, for once Harry was cleared, there would be suspicion towards his family, and they happily did so.

Narcissa kissed her worried son on the head. "Harry will be released tomorrow morning and you will be driven nuts by wedding plans again, soon enough."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though he knew he was lucky for he had been in a holding cell and not Azkaban, Harry just wanted out of here, having barely slept. He knew for triple homicide, he was lucky, for he could have been sent to Azkaban the night before, and knew Moody and Sirius had protected him from that. Since they had made it so he came on his own, they had not actually arrested him, and they could keep him here instead, after all it was in the heart of the auror department. He prayed they would clear this up early, and that they could tell him more of what had happened.

As the morning sun came through the barred windows, Harry lay on the cot like bed, barely having slept. His mind was on who could have done this, and he wondered who the third person had been, told it had not been his cousin, and wondering if it had been his Uncle's sister who he vaguely remembered.

The door opened and he was surprised when Moody came in and handed him some clothes and his wand. "I thought I had to give memories and......"

Moody shook his head. "The bodies and the spell which alerted us were found yesterday, but the victims were killed three days ago, when you were at school."

Harry was shocked to hear that, and he knew he should be grateful, but all he could think of was trying to find out what happened. He changed into his proper clothes, and followed Moody out of the cell, reminded he had not actually been arrested, just processed, so they did not have any formalities. He found himself in Madam Bones' office and threw himself into he arms of Draco and then his dads and Lucius who were all there.

Lucius held his soon to be son in law and looked at Madam Bones and Moody. "I think Harry is owed some explanations here, including who the third body was."

Moody motioned for them to sit down. "Harry I am sorry to tell you but the third person was Arabella."

It was a good thing he had been about to sit, for Harry's knees had given out on him, and Lucius had o seer him into the chair. The woman had taken such good care of him when he had been little before his dads ha taken him. He still had Ghost, the cat he had been given when he was six by her, now in his apartments. They were not sure what she had been doing with the couple, and they had not even found out where they had been killed. It seemed their bodies had been preserved with a spell and the spell which summoned hem had been intentional, and used to make it look like that day.

Moody looked at Harry. "It was a personal attack on you Harry. We will be assigning an auror watch on your family, until we find out who the culprit was in this."

Harry knew but he hated to say the words, and right now he just needed to get out of here, shaken by the news. "Thank you."

Amelia apologised to Harry for him having to spend the night here, and he was assured this had not got out from their department, but Harry just wanted to go home. Back at the manor, since they had two more days off before returning to school from her long weekend, Harry found himself being fed. They were reminded of their suspicions Albus had been the molester when he was little, and wondered if the man had killed the three of them in an attempt to silence anyone who might know the truth. Harry's mind went to his cousin, not knowing where he was, and concerned he may have been next.

Severus shook his head. "Moody mentioned they had gone to the college where Dudley was, and he is fine. They will keep a detail on him as well, till this is over."


	5. family issues

Though their parents had been reluctant, they knew that the wedding plans had to continue, but not because it was too late to cancel them. Narcissa reminded the men the boys needed something good to look forward to, with everything that was going on, and the boys had agreed. Narcissa had offered to make it the small romantic ceremony they had originally wanted and which had been vetoed, but the boys had said no. They had loved all of the effort and thought Draco's mom had put into the wedding for them already, and they did not want her to stop the plans she had already made for them. Besides she had been right, right now they needed something to focus on, and did not even mind when she came to them with some of their plans, waning the boys to have some input on the ceremony. They were both keeping themselves busy with their work as well, and Charlie and Grant had got a lot of free baby-sitting out of them. They had used the excuse it was good practice for when they had their own children, and though the couple was happy to have some alone time especially with a four month old, they knew the real reason for it.

Harry was out on the grounds in the end of April with Morgan, but also with Charlie, deciding he needed a bit of his big brother right now. He had been happy when they returned to the UK for him to attend Hogwarts, that Charlie had been apprenticing, for he had always considered him to be a big brother. Charlie had always over looked Harry had been a turn coat and had gone Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, and treated him like any of his other brothers.

Charlie sat watching Harry with Morgan in his arms, reminded his little brother had been the one to deliver her at Christmas, and thought what an amazing dad Harry would be one day. Harry had been getting a lot of hands on experience since the muggle issue a month before, but he had always been a natural with babies.

Charlie smiled as his daughter smiled big at her Uncle Harry. "You know you and Draco will have to have a baby soon. You really are so good with Morgan."

Harry looked up from her. "We were going to start trying in the fall, but with all of this I am not certain we will. I am scared to bring a baby into this."

Putting a hand on his little brother for he could not hug him with Morgan, he reminded Harry that they could not let Albus stop them from living. Until recently Albus had been out there and Harry had been doing school and quidditch, friends and his romance, and had never worried about it. He and Draco were getting married that summer, and were not allowing this to get in their way, and he didn't think that Harry should change his other plans.

Harry sighed. "Draco said the same thing, reminding me this could be over by the fall anyways. But he swore to me he would wait if I was not sure."

Charlie smiled. "Your fiancé loves you so much, he would wait a decade, but we all know you're ready to be a Daddy. And the school is safe for the baby."

Harry could not deny he longed for it; he wanted his belly to round with a baby, and to have that little life in his arms. He knew Draco would be amazing as a Papa, and the two of them deserved all of the happiness in the world, his dads and the rest of those who loved them, kept reminding the couple. But Harry knew what it was like to be a child growing up in danger; he had lost his biological parents when he was fifteen months old. He could not deny some of the fear was not that the baby would be at risk, but that the baby would be an orphan, or lose one parent, as he had. He loved his dads, and he loved the life they had given him, but he had suffered a lot before they had adopted him, and he never wanted a child to go through that.

Charlie knew his mind. "We will do all we can to protect you. But all parents worry about leaving their kids. Harry you have so many people who would be there."

Harry nodded. "I know I am being foolish, it's not like back in the war, when I had to be sent to them for protection. I have family for the baby, but I'm scared still."

They spoke or quite some time but Charlie sent him off to talk to Draco, for Harry needed to have a talk with his husband, for he was certain they had not had this talk. Draco loved Harry and would not have pressured him, but it was about Draco as much as it was about Harry, for it would be his baby as well. Harry and Draco spent the day talking, their parents having already assured the boys they would more then stand by their choice if they decided to still try and have a baby during all of this, and actually had said much the same things Charlie had.

Draco held Harry as they lay on the couch together later on. "Are you sure about this Harry? I don't want your brother or anyone to force you when you're not ready."

Harry kissed him tenderly. "I want us this fall to start for our baby, even if Albus is still on the run, though I hope he is no. I want this baby as much as you do."

They had both been so happy to start talking about it, and had finally settled on one of the Malfoy houses that was in Kent as their weekend home, it was an eight bedroom home, not exactly a manor but it did have an acre of land and was right on he coast as well, a perfect place to have their kids at holidays. They had seen the perfect room near the master bedroom which would make such a beautiful nursery for their first child, and they both sat there picturing their child.

Draco rested a hand against Harry's belly. "Son or daughter, all I want when we are finally blessed, is a healthy strong baby. And with your amazing eyes I hope."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Draco were in London for the weekend for the fifth Weasley was getting married, George and Angelina having been married now for over a year and recently revealed to Molly they were expecting her fifth grandchild, but Fred had only proposed to Alicia on New Years. They had joked that they had beat Harry to the alter but of course they had a more open schedule for marriage and honeymoons, and since they had married in a beautiful simple ceremony at the Burrow like is other siblings, they had not needed any more time either to plan it. Harry was not too disappointed his brother had beaten him to the altar, it was not a race after all, and he was looking forward to their wedding. Besides he still held out hope this crap with Albus would be over with when they wed.

As Harry was dancing with his fiancé at the reception he kissed him. "They assure us they won't beat us to the maternity ward. Haven't decided to start yet."

Draco laughed and looked at the kids around. "Considering Molly had four and another on the way, they have less pressure."

Though their families had been honest about being patient for them to have a baby until they were ready for one, they knew their parents were anxious for grandkids. They knew their son or daughter would be spoiled rotten by not only their parents, but Sirius and even the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur considered Harry a son, the only member of their family who did not, was Ron, but of course that had never changed over the years.

Draco seemed to think about Ron. "I would have thought the prat would have been here some where. He usually does come, a free meal after all."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Fred said he had invited Ron, his brother and all, but yeah, I haven't seen him since we got here."

Ron had been living with some of his friends since he graduated from school, having an entry level position thanks to his dad, in the muggle department. From what Bill said his little brother spent his time filling out paper work and getting coffee for people like his dad. He was hoping for a different job, but because of his grades in school he would have to work his way up, or he would have to be grateful if one day he made it to his dad's job.

The youngest brother did make an appearance eventually and Draco noticed something on Ron. "Steal them or something? You can't afford that kind of thing."

Ron sneered at him. "Didn't you hear, I put in my resignation papers this morning for my job. I got a much better paying job with quite a few little perks."

They watched him walk off, knowing he definitely had come upon some money some where for those were the kinds of robes the Malfoys wore, high designer robes, and there was no way Ron could have afforded them on his old salary unless he had saved up for ten years time. With his career options it bothered them for they had no idea what kind of job he could have got, unless he had become some kind of whore, and when Harry asked the other brothers, none of them knew either.

Draco made a suggestion that made the brothers cringe but they could not deny it. "Most likely has become a little plaything for some old man with money."

Please r and r


	6. ron's boss

Since Fred's wedding in the second week of May they had been looking into Ron, knowing there was a chance they were barking up the wrong tree, but it would not be the first time. They were reminded of when Ron had been working for Lockhart back in second year, he was a brown noser who was worse then Percy had been, Percy would not have broken the school rules, and Ron was willing to do anything he could to advance. Arthur confirmed his youngest son had indeed quit his job, and they had found out he had move out from the flat he had been sharing with his friend but they could not find out anything else. If he had a normal job it was not in the wizarding world or in some obscure location, and he did not seem to be living in London either. The bank would not release such personal information as how much or where the money came from, but Bill confirmed his brother had opened a new vault, and it was one which had a high minimum, something he should not afford.

Other then the Ron incident things seemed calm and in the end of June, a week or so early of the three month mark, there had been the ultrasound for George and Angelina, where it seemed Morgan would remain the only granddaughter, and George was carrying on two family traditions. He was not only having a son first, but his wife was expecting twin boys, the third set in the family starting with Molly's brothers, and everyone was delighted at the knowledge there was to be another set of them. Harry and Draco had their minds on their wedding and their own kids even more then ever when they heard of the twins.

Only a week before their wedding was the graduation for Ginny from Hogwarts, and the Weasleys were all at school, including Ron. No one had seen him since the wedding, and he sat apart from his family, but he was there. Harry was not sure the others saw him yet, but as he sat at the head table, he had a perfect view.

Draco did not like the look Ron was giving his fiancé and whispered to Harry. "I am not sure I would turn my back on him at all if he stays for the party after."

Harry turned and kissed him. "I don't plan on allowing him to ruin this. Our one year anniversary of being engaged and one week till we are married."

Draco had not forgotten either, they were both always on his mind, and he was taking Harry out for dinner after this. They had decided not to stay for the graduation party after the ceremony, and Ginny had sworn she more then understood, for everyone of core knew what today was. Harry and his fiancé had spent the morning down on the pitch where Draco had proposed, and had a breakfast picnic, but tonight they still needed to get away from it all. It was Draco's birthday in two days, but with all of the wedding plans which were becoming more and more insane the closer they got to the day; this might be their only time to celebrate it as well.

Their attention was drawn back when. "Weasley, Ginevra Molly" was called. Ginny was a Gryffindor prefect and had been quidditch her last year.

Draco smiled as she passed. "You know Gryffindor won the cup every year till you joined Slytherin and now won this past year. You really were a curse to them."

Laughing Harry could no deny that, Slytherin had won the quidditch cup all six years he was on the team, a record only matched when Charlie was on Gryffindor. The only reason Harry had not had a chance to beat his big brother was because of the tri-wizard tournament in fourth year which cancelled quidditch for the season. Harry happily reminded his big brother of the fact, as well as the fact he had been the first person in a hundred years to make the team during his first year.

They decided to attend the party for a time for their dinner plans were not for a bit, and they wanted to say congratulations to Ginny. Ginny had been the fourth person in her family o have the skill to, and the first person to choose, to play professional quidditch. She would be a reserve chaser for the Harpies in the fall and for the summer she was interning with her dad's department, basically what Ron had done but it was just for something to do for the summer.

Ginny was talking with them and the twins about quidditch when Ron sauntered over. "I don't recall inviting you. I would have thought you'd be busy in bed."

Ron knew what she was insinuating and tried to stop from going absolutely beat red in the face. "You don't think I would miss my baby sister's big day did you."

Draco made a comment about the fact he used to only come to them for a free meal, and they were sure his sugar daddy must be feeding him, he put on weigh a bit. Ron was still pretty skinny, simply growing into his form, and he seemed to be even better dressed then he had been at the wedding. There had always been suspicion Albus had hidden money some where, even accusations which they had founded, he had been embezzling from he school and from other sources as well.

Arthur had finally seen his son and had come over his way. "Your mother and I made it clear you are not welcome. Not until you clean up your life."

Ron turned to look at his dad. "I didn't think you owned the school dad. But I am going anyways, I have someone waiting for me."

Harry heard the twins muter something about waiting for him o bend over, and though Arthur heard the comment, he tried to ignore it. He knew like his sons and daughter how Ron must have come by all of the money and his new comfort in life, but like his wife he tried to ignore it. No parent wanted to know when their child was involved in such a thing, and knowing they could not stop him s they had tried already, they simply cut off contact with him, until he cleaned up his life.

Charlie who had come over smacked Harry on the back. "I thought the two of you guys had big plans for the day? I would hurry off before someone traps you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron was burning when he left the party, but no out of shame, he did not care what his family seemed to think about this. His family, so proud to be poor because they were honourable, what a joke, they just never had the ambition to do what was needed. His brothers had done well enough, and his parents now had money with no kids at home other then Ginny for now, but his ad could have made real money before. The headmaster would have paid the couple, if they had been willing to spy or do some work with the little Snape brat, but they would never have done anything to tarnish their perfect little image. Ron was different, he would not simply be some paper pusher who worked for thirty years like his dad and never amounted to anything when it was all said and done.

He found his benefactor waiting for him in town, and was drawn against him for a kiss, feeling the hand on his ass. Okay allowing the old man to fuck him was perhaps not the most pleasant thing, or the fact the old man wanted a child off of him, but the perks and power were more then enough to make up for it.

He whispered in Ron's ear. "Did you find out where those two were going for their little anniversary tonight?"

Ron nodded. "There is some restaurant in muggle London where they are going, right down along the river."

Smiling when he was told the name for he knew it well enough, Albus knew he had chosen the right spy, someone with some ins and so easy to control. The boy was a good enough lay, and perhaps a carrier for s heir, but there was a different body he wanted in his bed. Harry may be all grown up, but he would shave the little cock and balls, make him nice and smooth like a little boy, and he was sure he could still enjoy fucking that nice fine ass over and over again. And when he tired of him, he would slit his little throat and dispose of him The boy would pay for how he ruined Albus' life.

Ron felt himself pulled into side by side and when they arrived at their home he looked towards the bed. "I thought you would be going to see to your fun."

Albus removed his clothes with wand and pointed at the bed. "I have time enough for a round. Foreplay for when I enjoy my little snake tonight."

As Ron bent over for him and he took him, he pictured Harry, and knew tonight would be the night. Even if Harry some how managed to escape after the rape, Draco would never want to marry him, maybe he should get the brat pregnant instead of killing him. There were so many possibilities, but after being denied for so many years, he would have his fun. He remembered those visits to the muggles, and later in Hogsmeade, but his time there would be no Aunt or dads to protect him.

He pulled out and redressed before calling to Ron as he left. "I will be taking him to one of my other safe houses. Enjoy your night off."


	7. Albus' schemes

Harry and Draco were relieved to escape, happy to be there for Ginny's big day but they really were in need of some time away from it all, and not just for their anniversary. Draco had known when he proposed on the day, and would not wed till the following summer, this would happen, but he reminded himself they would have a proper anniversary to celebrate soon enough. Part of Draco wished they had not decided to wait an entire year and had wed at Christmas, for he wanted Harry to be his husband, and to start a life together, but he knew this was better. But being so close but still having their own rooms, and never having been together physically was making it harder. The school would have allowed them to share apartments since they were engaged, and most people their age had sex by now, but they had both decided to wait on both, and not simply Harry who after his pas was a bit skittish about the thought. He knew they would not start for a baby till the fall in hopes they could time a baby so he or she was born next summer to make easier on Harry, but Draco could not deny he had his mind on practice, or Harry either.

They were surprised though as they arrived in London and were about to head to the restaurant, having made a stop at the townhouse, when Sirius arrived. It was not a pleasant surprise, as much as they both loved him a lot, for the family had sworn tonight the boys would be left alone. The last time Sirius had interupted a romantic night for them had been he night Harry had spent in a holding cell, and they had mixed concerns, either something happened or the family needed something. Sirius knew both of what they were thinking, and though there were some serious concerns, he did not want to ruin the night.

Harry looked at his godfather. "You better have a good reason for being here or I will hex you, auror or no auror. We were promised the night off from all of this."

Sirius kissed his godson on the head. "Your dads and I agree, you need a break, and we decided dinner in London was not enough. Take this."

Harry and Draco were surprised when they were handed a key which they could see was a muggle hotel key, and they began blushing, and Draco protested. Sirius quieted them, assuring them it was a suite with more then one bed, and the dads were not trying to say anything. The family had made some special plans for them in Scotland; the hotel was in one of the quieter Scottish lochs, a way for the boys to unwind so close to the wedding. The boys were going to protest, they would be going on a three week honeymoon in just over a week, but Sirius assured them they deserved some peace and quiet after all the insanity hey had put up with.

It took little convincing from Sirius, and the boys found an over night bag had been packed for them, and they headed off. Neither of them noticed the look from Sirius when they left, or realized the plans had been made in the past few hours, when Sirius had learned Ron would be attending the grad.

Sirius apparated to a place near the restaurant where the boys were to have eaten and looked at Moody. "Any sign yet?"

Alastor shook his head. "No. But there has to be some reason he sent his little toy in, and you confirmed Ron over heard their dinner plans."

They had been worried when they realized Ron was going, and knew he was not there for his sister, he was spying on Harry. They had not wanted to worry Harry, who already had his suspicions of who Ron worked for, and had not old the boys to watch what they had said. It would have been too hard, for here were too many people who had known about the dinner, so instead they had changed the plans for the boys. Sirius and Lucius were he only ones who knew they changed the plans, and neither of them had been at the ceremony, and now with the boys safely off in Scotland for a romantic night, they were sure they would be safe.

Moody turned his attention back to the scene. "I have an auror undercover up there with them, jus in case, maybe followed or what. Boys have no idea?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. And I want it to stay that way. They have been so bogged down with plans from my cousin and fear over this, they needed tonight."

They knew there was only a slim chance that something would happen at the restaurant that night, but they had decided to try and lure Albus out, if possible. They had two junior aurors who were both under a charm to look like the boys and have dinner there as was planned. Even if they were unable to catch Albus they had at least ensured the boys were having the romantic nigh they deserved, and they hoped they could at leas assure the boys had their wedding and honeymoon in peace as well.

They were some time into the meal when they both noticed a new waiter was serving the fake couple, and though some people may not have noticed something so minor, the two senior aurors had of course, and they had a feeling something was definitely up. They moved towards the restaurant but it seemed the new waiter disappeared.

Sirius looked at his boss. "You don't think he was tipped off some how? I mean there better no be a leak in our department or something,"

Moody shook his head. "Other then those two who were only old recently and have been in our site the entire time since, no one knows. Besides Albus had come."

Knowing that Moody was right, Sirius wished it had worked, but was once again relieved they had sent the boys off to Scotland for the night. They found with surprise when they took the bottle of wine the new waiter had brought for hem, that there were traces of drugs in it. They wondered if Draco would have just been left, or if he would have been killed when his fiancé had been taken, too many possibilities and none of them were good, and only brought more concern to the men.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron had been shocked a week ago on the night of his sister's graduation, when he had been woken up from a deep sleep, with his blankets ripped off. Albus had not spoken to him at all, he had simply started fucking him for several rounds, and then dropped him, and went to bed. It was not until the next morning he had learned Albus had been set up, he had seen through a charm and known the couple was not actually Draco and Harry, and he had been tricked. Ron had pled with him, his anger boiling over and he had threatened to make Ron pay for this, hat he swore it was what he had been told.

Today was the morning of the wedding for the couple and Ron looked at his boss. "Are you not going to crash the wedding? You know it's today."

Albus turned to look at him. "You know the kind of security they will have at the wedding. No. Let the little brats have their day and think they are safe."

He knew there would be aurors and private security, besides he had not found out the location for he wedding for there had been a number of places listed, he looked into the florists and such and they all had a different address to send to. The honeymoon would be even harder to intercept, but Albus promised himself and Harry he should enjoy his wedding day and a few weeks of peace, for he had every intention of making Draco a widower before Christmas. It was not simply about Harry, here were others who had helped ruin his life, but they all loved the brat. His suffering and death would punish them all.

Ron showed his lover something. "I have some good news for you. I was told these worked for wizards as well as they did muggle women."

Albus took the pregnancy test and saw it was positive and smiled. "My heir is on the way. It seems for once in your worthless little life, you did something right."

Just to be certain they headed for a doctor Albus knew, and as Harry and Draco were being helped to get ready for their wedding, Albus learned he was to be a dad. Ron who was barely even bi, and had never took pleasure in the old man but kept going for the money, was relieved he would have nine months of peace from him. As the Malfoys and Snapes were about to celebrate the start of new family, Albs was celebrating the welcome news of his own expanding family.

He took Ron and led him off to the nearest minister. "My child will not be born a bastard. It seems today will be a double wedding."

Ron tried to not cringe at the thought for he was informed it was a bond. "Of course."

As they stood in a tiny building in Wales making their vows, Harry and Draco were in Scotland, and Harry stood at he doors leading to the ceremony, preparing o be walked down the aisle by his dads. He had no idea his was not the only wedding today, or what the headmaster would do next, his mind was on the man he loved.

R and R


	8. awaited wedding

Harry had not been sure what to expect, knowing their families would go over board for them, but still had little pictures in his head. They had been asked about small things like flowers and such, but until that morning he had not known where. He had thought they would be married at Malfoy Manor, but he was reminded they were concerned about Albus and knowing where they went. He had been surprised when he had found a portkey in his hand, for he had thought with the huge family wedding they had planned, there was no way hey would go abroad, but they had. His dads explained Lucius had used his contacts within the ministry to arrange enough portkeys to see to all of their guests and Harry was shocked to learn other then the Black, Malfoy and Delacaur estates, Beauxbautons had agreed to house some. His dads reminded him that he had always loved this place as his home, and since Draco's home could no have been used, they came here instead. All of the guess would be getting a bit of a holiday as well, as they would spend the weekend here in France, when the boys headed off for their honeymoon.

Unlike the overly manicured gardens of Malfoy Manor, except where the pitch was, the gardens here were far more natural and beautiful. Rows of white chairs lined either side of the aisle, and a simple gazebo stood up front, and it seemed here at least Narcissa had not gone over board. The gazebo had always been grown with ivy and jasmine, though hundreds of butterflies of every color had been attached with magic, to be released after their vows. There had been a natural walkway, wide enough for the vows, leading to the gazebo which was on the edge of a beautiful herb garden which his Papa had added in the years they lived there. His dads had proposed in the gazebo, though they had wed in Paris, and for Harry it meant so much. Beautiful cheery trees and flower beds lined the way on the outside, the beds though having been transformed to be filled with lilies and daffodils. The boys had been asked on flowers, and had said those, in honour of their moms.

Draco stood at the front with Blaise, Fred, Vince and Greg, and Harry had Charlie, George, Bill and Anton, the twins divided between them. Bill and Charlie were his big brothers, and Anton one of his best friends, and had not minded Draco having their Slytherin friends at his side, well male, for it was usually same gender. Charlie and Blaise had been asked o do the ring parts, the closest things to brothers either groom had, well for Harry the closest of his big brothers.

The minister started. "Who gives this young man in marriage?"

Severus was able to do the honours. "His Papa and I do."

Draco started. "It seems fitting we marry here, for if you had not moved to France all those years ago, you may have been my brother, not my best friend and the love of my life. I was so happy when you came back from France for school, and I laughed when people said I was making moony eyes at you, until I realized I was. You had gone some how from my friend who I pulled pranks with and played quidditch with, to my soul mate. You make me laugh, you make me smile even in the greyest day, and I can not even imagine a future without you. I take you today as my husband and bond, but also my soul mate, my confident and father of my children."

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy; take Harry as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till parted by death?"

"I do."

Harry had a hard job to follow. "I have no idea how I deserved you, how you have stood by me through everything, but I am so grateful you did. You are my strength, my reason to go on; you have been able to show me the light in the distance when I thought there was no hope. I remember when my dads first adopted me, and you go me to start talking, with talk of dragons, and helped me bond with Charlie through it. I still have Twiggy, and I hope one day to give it to our first child. There have been times in my life when I doubted almost everything, but I always knew I had you. You complete me in a way I can never imagine, and I want it all with you.

"Do you Harry James Potter, Lord Potter; take Draco as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till parted by death?"

"I do."

Blaise handed a ring to Harry. "Take this ring and claim Draco as your husband as I stand witness."

Harry slid the ring on him. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

Charlie handed a ring to Draco. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband as I stand witness."

Draco put the ring on Harry. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

"Then by the powers that be I pronounce you husbands. Draco you may kiss your groom."

Draco pulled Harry into his arms for a long warm kiss, as the guess all erupted into clapping, and the butterflies were released into the sky. They signed the forms becoming Lords Harry and Draco Malfoy, Lord and Lord Consort Potter. One day they would have Malfoy and Prince as well, and perhaps Black, if Sirius never go over his bachelor days, and go married and had kids, as Harry was his heir to this day.

The minister called as Harry and Draco headed for a horse carriage under showers of flowers. "For he first time as husbands, Lords Draco and Harry Malfoy."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boys had been given some time alone in the carriage, reminded when Harry had been told he was moving here, that he was assured there were horses, before the reception. Harry and Draco had been touched by all the effort, realizing all the flowers and other supplies had been bought in England and had been sent to various homes and locations in the UK and then forwarded here, so Albus could not find out, but here was still he wards, and security above and beyond that. They thought Albus would not be foolish enough to try and crash today, and he honeymoon would be harder ye, but they had waned to ensure the boys had their dream wedding. They had been through so much, and they deserved to have it all, and think of nothing else, which hey were having no trouble doing.

The reception was out on the pitch there, for the manor did not have a big ballroom like back in the UK, besides it was too beautiful a day to be inside. There was no tent, the head table along some of the hoops, and the other tables spread out to form a dance area. Though done in green and silver, the colors were light and summery, and beautiful center pieces of the flowers from before, and with butterflies in them, stood in beautiful rainbow shade vases.

Harry and Draco laughed though for he hoops had garlands of flowers running up them and the butterflies as well, and some of the statues from the more formal parts of the gardens had been moved so they lined parts of the pitch, and were covered in flowers, and some had even been turned into fountains, with colored water.

Harry kissed his mother in law on the cheek when she claimed him for a dance after his first dance with his husband, before dinner. "This is crazy but amazing."

Narcissa cut him off before he could thank her. "I have loved you as a son since you were six and am happy you finally are. I wanted today to be perfect for you."

He assured her, as her son did later, she had done just that, though Andromeda and Molly got a lo as well for help, and Mrs Delacaur as well. Dinner was an amazing meal with a touch of both France and home. There was fillet mignon with a French wine sauce, and truffles, but there was also Yorkshire puddings and garlic mashed potatoes; there was for the sea food course some fine Scottish Fish but also a French lobster soup, and it went on. The boys were delighted to find when they cut the cake it had been decorated to look as a professional, but provided by Molly, the inside.

They shared one last dance under fireworks before Remus handed his son a portkey. "Enjoy your three weeks away, and get good practice for the fall."

Draco saw his husband blush at that and smiled. "We definitely plan on it."

As the couple was whisked away the parents hoped the honeymoon would be all the boys wanted, and with everything else, they needed as well. Harry and Draco had no idea where hey were going, just promised some where romantic and private were they could enjoy being alone and married, and practice for a baby. After the amazing wedding they had no doubt it would no be just that. They both had their breath taken away when they opened their eyes and saw where they were.

Draco found a note from his dad. "It is a private island in the Bahamas, a friend of his owns. We have the house and he island to ourselves for three weeks."

Harry pulled his husband into his arms and kissed him warmly. "What ever are we going to do with ourselves for three whole weeks?"

Leading his husband into the hose and to the maser bedroom, not hard to find with the trail of rose petals, Draco showed him. Neither had been with a man before, well other then Harry being molested when he was little, and as they made love they were glad they had waited. As Draco took his husband for the first of many times that night he cast contraception, but he could picture a few months when he stopped. Harry was the same, already picturing their first son or daughter.

R and R


	9. baby blues

Chapter 9: Baby blues

Harry and his husband had spent three amazing weeks in the Caribbean, actually almost four as they could not pull themselves away, and returned in time for Harry's birthday by two days. They had only had a family dinner, Harry winning the argument this year he did not need a party, both he and Draco saying the wedding was it for both of them, and the parents relented. Harry went back to training in August for he and Draco planned to start trying in September for a baby, and Harry had wanted to ensure he could finish his studies on time, and not have stress either. He would be done this way by the end of May, and if still pregnant he could study or simply take it easy until the baby was born. In September though Harry and Draco were not the only ones pleased when they started trying for a baby

Harry and Draco had been in London for the weekend in October, the first weekend, when they headed for the hospital. Harry had a feeling he was pregnant, but he could not run the test himself and he was worried if Poppy did, everyone would find out. He and Draco wanted to tell the family in their own time and way, well if they were pregnant that is. They kept reminding themselves it could take time with men, but they were both young and fertile, Poppy had confirmed it for them.

The healer looked up with a smile as Harry was on his table. "I am happy to tell you gentlemen, you're pregnant."

Harry had tears in his eyes as he looked down at his belly where he now knew a baby grew. "How far along?"

The healer surprised hem when he told them barely a week, conceived at the start of the month, which confused Harry, who explained his symptoms. The healer assumed Harry had likely had he flu, which Harry confirmed had been going around the school. Oddly it was what he had been passing his symptoms off as, but he had not had a fever, and he had been not very sick. If Harry had been available to come the weekend he was sick, he would have been told he was not pregnant, for he had even with magic, had to be two days pregnant to be sure.

Harry was given some potions and told to make sure to keep up with appointments, though Harry knew Poppy would, she had said she would deliver he baby. Harry realized as they were leaving that the baby might have perfect timing, and not speaking of the fact it was due a month after he would be done for the year, and still give him two months before he returned to his training.

Harry kissed his husband. "You do realize this little one might be an anniversary gift for us. He or she will be if born on time."

Draco laughed and nodded. "I had not done the math but you're right, and even if a few days late or early, I think the baby still is the best gift."

They were both so in heaven, imagining the fact on their first anniversary or close to it, perhaps even Draco's birthday, the baby would be a birthday and anniversary gift all wrapped in one, they would be daddies. They would love pink one day, they planned on three kids, but they were both hoping for a son, most men waned their first, though all they really wanted was a healthy baby, boy or girl.

They were distracted and barely noticed Ron until they basically ran into him, which considering they were on the paternity ward, was odd. The big shock was he had a wedding band on his hand and an ultrasound picture clutched in his hand.

Harry looked at him. "Come to your senses and dump the criminal pervert? His sperm can not be good any more."

Ron smirked. "Jealous because my son's Daddy is not a wimp like your husband? My husband you should be grateful had to be absent from the exam."

Ron was just over three months pregnant, his baby due in March, and would be going to school with their kid. Ron had realized why they were there, and was sure his husband would be doubly pleased by he news, both he would have a son, and news about Harry. Albus was still plotting to make sure he ruined the lives of all who betrayed him, and killing a pregnant Harry would cause even more grief and pain to all of his enemies.

Draco brought his husband into his arms, reminding him not to let Ron get to him, today was about them and the amazing news. They were both shocked Albus ha knocked Ron up or married him, but they hoped maybe it would keep the old man away. It might explain why he had been quiet all this time.

Draco kissed his husband on the flat belly. "I say we do some baby shopping and then find an excuse to lure our loved ones together for the news."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It seemed it was not needed, for the Malfoys summoned Harry's dads, Sirius, the Weasleys and some others to the manor. Lucius had learned Ron was pregnant from a contact at the hospital, and had confirmed a Brian Wulfric was listed as the other dad, as was on the marriage certificate they found. Lucius knew they needed to be on alert, and Molly and Arthur deserved to know they had a grandson on the way. They had not wanted to worry everyone, and they had a dinner called as well, but it was the first time since June Albus had been seen or heard from, and it raised concerns he might be on the prowl again.

Harry and Draco decided to lighten the mood, knowing the good news would bring some cheer, and they had everyone there besides. It had been a week since they fond out, and they had quite the time not telling anyone so far.

Lucius saw the looks from the boys. "Do you guys have something to add?"

Draco nodded. "I hope you guys consider it better news, Harry and I are two weeks pregnant. Our baby is due around our anniversary."

They could see surprise was running through everyone there in the room, and for a moment some looked like they did not believe, thinking the boys were trying to lighten the mood since the rest. But Harry showed the little baby blanket and teddy bear his husband got him, and soon they were swarmed with hugs, no one happier for the couple then the future grandparents, but the others came pretty close, especially Sirius.

Molly was gushing. "Oh you know I will have to knit up a storm for the little one, he or she is family to us. I am so happy for you boys."

Remus hugged his son. "You have spoken to Poppy I hope. Your Daddy and her will have to take precautions now."

Harry admitted Poppy had been the second person to learn, and she swore she would have Harry done his second year as early in May as possible, so he could take it easy. He was doing his potions master second class under his Dad and for now it would likely be safer he wait, instead of a stasis, for healing was his real profession.

Severus smiled when he saw his son pout a bit at that. "Not every day but a few times a week won't hurt. You know maybe it will make a potions master of them."

Harry smiled at the though. "You might have to hold out teaching and then you can see to their obsession."

Kissing his son Severus said he was not sure he would sill be a teacher, likely headmaster by then, but he would be honoured to teach them still, he had every intention of being a doting Grandpa from day one. For a moment a few minds, mainly he red headed ones, went to the little boy who would go to school with Harry's baby but the moment soon passed them by, such worries could wait till latter, today was a happy day.

R and R


	10. hospital trips

Albus had been over the moon when he learned, he had known Harry's death would cause pain, but the death of his baby would be even worse. Albus had intended to off him before Christmas, but he decided to wait, to allow Harry's family to bond with the baby. When a heavily pregnant Harry was killed, and his baby with him, his dads, his in laws, his husband and the Weasleys, would all be devastated as well as all the other people who cared about the pitiful little brat. Oh he would not leave the brat totally alone, he would not allow the brat who ruined his life to have peace, but for now he could focus on his own son. His son, Archibald Albus Perceval Brian Dumbledore, was sure to be the greatest student at Hogwarts and no little Snape/Potter/Malfoy hybrid would ruin that. First born sons of his family carried the names of the three generations before them as he had, and a first name from their mother's side. He was not about to name it for a Weasley or Prewett, but the Weasleys did have a tradition of Arthurian names and Merlin's owl was Archibald, a distinguished name of wisdom, perfect for his son.

Harry was in heaven, not minding even when morning sickness came, except living on saltines and dry toast. Oddly what he complained about most was not throwing up or no caffeine, but having limited amount of time in the potions lab, for he missed working with his Dad But Christmas picked up his spirits, being surrounded by all the Weasley grandkids reminded him of his own baby, though he also was reminded as half his gifts were for the baby. Harry had been shaken when he had received a doll but the face had been broken, a glass faced china doll, and some of the stuffing was coming out. The others tried to assure Harry it likely got broken in the mail, but Lucius was not so sure, especially when he found a baby doll had been implanted inside the bigger, and its had was smashed too, and covered in real blood. He told Harry's dads, and Sirius took the gift to Moody, but no one wanted to worry Harry

Just before New Year's the entire family was waiting for news, for Harry was having his ultrasound, and learning gender. Only the grandparents, and Charlie, had been invited, well and Sirius, but the others knew they would know soon enough. Charlie had been happy to be invited, always so close to Harry, even before Harry had of course delivered Morgan who had celebrated her first birthday a few weeks before.

Charlie reminded Harry not to get too excited or disappointed. "You know the test can be wrong. Little Morgan here was supposed to be Ector Charles."

Harry laughed. "We don't care either way an if Poppy messes up again, there are always spells for color changes I mean Morgan was always in pink."

Poppy who had started the test and brought up the image, and reminded her apprentice there was always a small chance for mistake, and he would learn one day. Harry would be taking over for her, for she planned to retire when he was done, so delivering babies would not be common for him, but he would perhaps. Their minds all went to the baby, and Harry and Draco were in tears, the others no better, when the image of the baby had come up. Molly was rooting for pink, she now had five grandsons and only one granddaughter, well a fourth and fifth on the way for Angie was ready to pop any moment. No one mentioned her sixth grandson who they knew would go to school with Harry and George's babies, but which Molly doubted she would ever see.

Draco finally asked. "Are we giving Molly some more pink to knit or are we having our first son?"

Poppy smiled. "Well if I am right, which has been questioned, Molly will have to settle for blue. George's sons will have a little playmate."

Harry and Draco were over the moon when they found out, they would have been happy with a girl, but this was their wish. Harry could see his son and George's going to school though Charlie reminded him Weasleys were all lions, and Malfoys were all snakes. Harry and Draco shared a smile, reminding Charlie they had been close with him and best friends with the twins, so it was not to be ruled out, besides the kids would grow up like cousins. Fred and Alicia were planning on trying soon enough, keeping their word to Harry and Draco not to beat them to the delivery room like the altar.

The grandparents were happy to claim them for hugs and celebrations before they headed for the Burrow, to tell the others. Severus had only had his son since he was six, and he was happy to be here for this, and see his grandson from day one. Molly had been hoping for pink, but she was not too disappointed, she got used to boys, first in her kids and now grandkids, even honorary ones

Harry was shocked when Gareth came up with the doll he got for Christmas, and for the first time he could see the little baby doll. "Gareth where did you get this?"

The little boy did not know but Charlie saw a note 'for Harry', Severus went to his son and held him. "Don't you dare let him get to you. He won't win Harry."

Moody had the original doll and looked into it but he could not find anything, so they knew this was a copy. They had tried to hide the true secret, the baby doll, from Harry the first time to not upset him, but this time it was not possible. They simply reminded Harry he was protected and today was about him and his husband and the news they would soon have a little boy of their own, and nothing else mattered at all.

Draco kissed his husband and showed him a blue bear his mum gave them. "You know now we know it is a boy, we need to consider some names for our prince."

Harry smiled and held the bear. "Well with Poppy's history we might consider some girl names just in case. Don't want to end up like Charlie and Grant."

Over hearing that Grant who had not been there for the test but had heard about the conversation, reminded them she had told them Gareth was a boy, and his ultrasound with Morgan had been a bit earlier then usual. Besides even with short time to choose one, he thought they chose a perfect name for their little girl.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had a smooth first five months but was he was nearing the end of his sixth, he had some spotting, when he and Draco were in London. Harry had been receive odd gifts, he had potion shipments from the hospital as his Dad did not do pre-natal potions, missed, and other odd events. He and Draco had not been to London since the birth of George's twins Tristan George and Lance Frederick. Harry could not apparate or floo much when he was pregnant, and hated the bus but Blaise was getting married that weekend and they had been there.

It was the day after the wedding when Harry had woken up to spotting, and worried, his husband took him to the hospital. Harry had not wanted to worry his dads for he was not cramping, but Draco insisted on calling them and the Weasleys.

He was in the waiting room when Arthur and Molly appeared, surprised for Charlie could not have even had time to contact them. "How did you get here already?"

Molly was surprised and concerned when she heard why he was there. "We receive word Ron had been brought in for some kind of emergency c-section."

They had not spoken to him since Ginny's grad, and knew they would likely have no chance to see the baby, but they had come. Ron was still their youngest son, and they had been worried when they heard he had been brought in. Draco was not surprised, the couple were like his husband, far too good hearted at times.

A healer appeared and motioned for Draco. "You can come and see your husband now. He is out of danger."

The family was starting to arrive and Draco explained to them as they headed for the room. "I guess for once Harry was right, I did not need to worry."

The parents were relieved, but they agreed with both Draco bringing Harry in, and calling them as well. Harry was three months away from his due date, and no baby would survive, not even with magic medicine, for a male pregnancy the babies were even smaller. But they were all relieved Harry was okay until they came into the room and found a pregnant man asleep in bed, but it was not Harry, it was Ron.

The healer was shocked when Draco demanded to know where his husband was. "The only other man in here was taken for a c-section a few minutes ago."


	11. delivering baby

Draco could not believe this, he raced through the doors where the healer pointed, Moody and his dad with him. They all remembered the doll, the baby bloody in a stomach cut open, and realized with horror, it had been a message. Draco knew his son could not survive, he was three months premature, and he needed to stay in Harry, but he knew if Albus was there, the baby would not be the only victim. Albus would have his revenge, he would kill Harry and his baby, and he would make sure all those people who loved him and cared about him, suffered because of it. He had waited, until Harry was pregnant enough his plan would work, but also because he knew they would have bonded, they had a nursery and a baby shower, and were picking names for their son. That little boy was loved by all those who betrayed Albus in his mind, and was his way of getting back.

The healer had explained as he rushed through the doors he had been told one patient had been taken for his c-section, but he ha no idea what happened. Harry was still small, years of quidditch had given him a tiny frame, and even six months pregnant he did not show much. He had a good orange now, but not enough any healer would have considered it a nine month belly, but they had their worries. Either someone had put a glamour on Harry, or it was not a healer who had taken him.

They crashed into the room and saw Harry who was awake, strapped down to a table and unable to move, and from what they could see but not hear, a silencing charm had been used for he was screaming. Albus stood above him with a wand and they could see with horror, blood already on Harry's naked belly.

Moody disarmed the man and four different binding spells went at Albus. "You're under arrest."

Albus struggled against the bonds. "No. I will have my revenge. The brat and his spawn deserve to die. They will die."

Draco ran to his husband's side with his dad, and Remus who had been with them, had called for a healer. Draco removed the silencing spells on his husband as a healer came to check on Harry, and Moody was seeing Albus taken care of. They waited to find out how Harry and the baby were, to know the extent of what they would have to charge him with but they were sure he would get the kiss anyways.

Harry was not unbound until the healer was done healing the cut, but he wanted Harry to remain in the hospital on bed rest for some time, for he was worried about the stress on the baby he carried since he had been brought in with spotting.

Draco kissed his husband. "You and our little boy are safe, and Moody will have security just in case. Albus is on his way to prison, he will never hurt you again."

Harry sobbed in terror against his husband. "I thought, I thought he would kill me and the baby. Oh Merlin, Draco, I thought our little boy would die."

The healer sedated Harry since they knew this was not good for him and Draco and Harry's dads accompanied the boys to the private room where he would be staying for a week for now. He would be allowed to return to school if he was doing well, for Poppy would be there, but he was to spend weeks in bed. Harry hated bed res, but he would do anything for his son, especially after all of this, and the healer only agreed he could go home, because it would be better for him and the baby. He was soon surrounded by his loved ones, and they assured him he would not be alone while he was in the hospital.

Moody had seen Albus removed to the ministry where after running tests to ensure he was not a fake, they questioned him under vertiserum, and stilled his powers with a collar, while he awaits his time in court.

Moody took great pleasure in slamming the door in the man's face. "You will get the kiss soon and your little love might follow you."

Albus stood. "You can't and won't. My husband is pregnant; you will not make war on an innocent baby."

Moody turned back to him, and reminded him he had been about to cut an innocent baby from his dad's womb and kill them both. But Albus would be saved from such pain and loss, for he was right, they would never kill an innocent child, no matter the crimes of both his dads.

He smiled when he reminded the man. "Your husband is having the c-section as we speak. And as soon as he is in shape to, he will join you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron woke, confused for he was still in the hospital, and wondered if the plan failed, for his husband promised he would be home, and Albus would not risk his son. But he realized his hands were bound to a bed, and he could see, or tell, he was no longer pregnant. This could not be happening, he had bee assured he would not have the surgery, he was not due for another few days and though he did not look forward to labour, he knew it was safer for him.

He saw a healer and he realized off to the side a baby was being cleaned up, and surgery had just ended. "I want to see my son. Now."

He had not seen his dad but Arthur came over. "Your son is being prepared to be given to his new parents. They are waiting for him."

Ron struggled against the bonds, and watched as the little blue bundle was taken from the room, and he was not even given a chance to see his son. He had not wanted to be fucked by Albus or marry him, but it was his son, and no one was taking the baby from him.

He demanded his dad given him the baby. "You can't take him away from me. He is mine."

Moody had come in. "Babies are not allowed in Azkaban. Ronald Bilius Dumbledore you are under arrest and will be taken into custody upon release."

He was informed his husband had already been arrested and stilled in waiting for trial, and he would join tomorrow. He begged his dad to help but Arthur simply told his son that the baby would be cared for, and have a family to love and raise him. Arthur took his grandson in the hall and walked to where his children were waiting near Harry's room, and handed the baby to his new mom, Fleur. Alicia had found out she was pregnant or she and Fred would have considered, but Fleur and Bill had been trying to give Domenic a sibling but Fleur had suffered a miscarriage some months ago and had no success yet. The couple planned to blood adopt Bill's nephew and the baby would never know he was not their son. He could never replace the baby they lost, they would always mourn it, but they hoped it would heal the last wounds for them, and as the couple looked at their new son, there was no doubt he would.

Bill reached down and kissed his new son and showed Domenic his new brother. "This is your new little brother Louis Gabriel Weasley."

Author note: I hope you enjoyed, there will be a few chapters left to finish. I have a new story started but I decided to hold off posting and finish this. Hopefully this was more fulfilling then a hospital blowing up.


	12. finally safe

Draco hated leaving his husband for the day; he had not left his bed side for more then the bathroom or a short walk when Harry was sleeping, to stretch his legs. He felt such guilt, Harry had been worried about coming to the hospital, and he should have taken more precautions. He was told by everyone, including his husband, he was not responsible for this and needed to stop feeling guilty about it all the time, but he was as hard as Harry was to convince about such things. He would never have been able to live with himself if his husband and baby had died, and he wanted to make sure the two people responsible paid for it. Albus deserved the kiss, he had terrorized and abused Harry for years, and there was not one of them who had not wanted to see him kissed, even before this latest incident of course. Harry was so loved, and it was the reason he and the baby had been targets, for their death would have hurt so many people, not simply punishing Harry.

Draco's husband insisted he go, the trial for Ron was being held, Albus already sentenced and awaiting the kiss, for he had been tried in absentia before, the sentence though was upped. Three day old Louis was home, blood adopted as well as legally, by Fleur and Bill, and absolutely adored by his two year old brother. Ron would not get the kiss, and likely would get out of prison eventually, but the baby would not spend the time in foster care, or be known as son of two criminals. Under the laws Ron and Albus had lost the right to their son when they went to prison, and had not needed to sign the adoption papers, Louis would have been a ward of the state.

When he was assured his mom and Andromeda would stay with Harry, Draco went for the trial, his husband pleading with him to go. Their dads and his godfather as well as the Weasleys were going but since Harry could not go, for their son, he told Draco to be there for it.

Ron sat there under vertiserum and was asked questions to verify who he was. "Ronald Bilius Weasley-Dumbledore, age 20."

The judge went right into it. "Ronald we have seen the testimony of your husband Albus. You have your chance to talk. How long were you involved?"

Ron sneered. "I worked for my husband when he was headmaster of the school. I helped set up the chamber incident."

Ron admitted he ha been willing and had helped with the chamber, and even in helping set Harry up to be raped, in Hogsmeade. The headmaster had told him what he was planning, and Ron had wanted the little Golden boy taken down a peg, and had smiled at the thought of Harry pregnant from the old coot. He admitted he started seeing and living with Albus over a year before. He had been spying on Harry, and had told Albus where the two love birds went for dinner before they wed, and had been the one to locate and buy the date rape drug Albus had attempted to use on Harry.

The judge asked. "And the medication since Harry became pregnant?"

Ron smiled. "Being pregnant myself I had access to pre-natal areas. I switched out Harry's shipments, used placebos. And the last time, a labour inducer."

Draco paled when he heard the words; Ron had mixed a tiny bit of labour inducer into Harry's vitamin potions, which created the spotting. When he we asked if he was sure Harry would not have gone into labour, Ron shrugged, and said he had not really cared. The baby was meant to die one way or another, and they would have simply needed to find a way to kill Harry after his son was born and died.

The final questions. "You are young and wanted power. Did your husband beat you or in any way force you? Were you aware of what he was doing?"

Ron looked at Draco directly. "I hated having sex with the old man but the money and revenge made it worth it. I wanted Harry and the brat to die for everything."

The courtroom was full of noise as it ended, and the judges took vote whether they were ready for verdict and sentencing, which they were. Everyone was sent into recess, and Draco's dad an Harry's, held him and assured him it would be over soon, and both men who had tried to hurt Harry and their baby,would pay. Soon enough the others were brought into the court room. Albus was first, everyone knowing what was coming, and to no surprise he was sentenced to the kiss.

Ron was brought. "Ronald Dumbledore you are found guilty of conspiracy to commit rape and murder, attempted murder and possession of drugs."

Draco was surprised but Lucius reminded him, "He was upped from aiding Albus, when he admitted to the labour inducer, for trying to kill your son."

The judge spoke. "You are hereby sentenced to twenty years in a medium security cell in Azkaban, with no chance of parole for twelve years."

From all of the talk and out cry few people thought he would get parole, and Draco was grateful Louis was adopted for even if Ron did, Louis would be at least twelve when his dad was released, and this way he would have proper parents, a home, and be loved all his life. Draco was grateful wizards had higher standards then muggles, his son would not have been considered a life yet by muggles, and Ron would not have been charged with attempted murder, for he was trying to kill the baby, he had only aided in Harry. But he would be in solitary, dementors but not constant like a dark cell, and he would pay for all he had done.

Harry sobbed in relief in his husband's arms when he heard, not told all of the detail for they knew he did not need more stress then he already was in. All he needed to know, or wanted to know, was Albus got the kiss, and Ron was away, and neither could touch him again.

Draco kissed Harry and his belly. "You and our little boy are finally safe and in three months when he is meant to come, we will have our little boy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a week before Harry was due, and everyone was at school, the school year ended except for grad anyways. Harry had a hard time, after nearly being killed, but when he had been home and focussed on his son again, he had begun to heal from it all. The bad dreams were gone, and his dads were sure when he and Draco had their little boy in his arms and nursing, Harry would fully heal from what had been done to him. He would always have memories, always remember how close they had come, but it would simply make their little boy all the more precious to them. They could not wait to have him home in their arms, and while they were thinking of three, maybe four, they knew their first born would always be special, the future Lord Malfoy. Potter and Prince would wait for others and Sirius seemed to be a life long bachelor and if they had a fourth Black would go to them, if not, a child from Tonks.

The Weasleys were all there, and Fleur was happy with her three month old son, absolutely no doubt Louis was loved and a part of them. The couple still planned on trying again, for they had wanted three, but they could wait now. Fred and Alicia were due in November with the only girl of the bunch they recently learned, and Percy and Penny were trying for another, but the baby would not go to school with this bunch. Louis, Lance and Tristan, Harry and Draco's son and Fred's daughter all would, but Harry and Draco's was the only future snake everyone thought, all the red heads were surely meant to be lions.

Remus was worried when he saw his son was holding his back. "Harry have the back pains returned? Your canal is forming; we should take you to Poppy."

Charlie spoke up when Harry was to protest. "You don't want him born in Hagrid's hut like Morgan was. Besides you are the healer among us."

Harry agreed, especially since Hagrid ha been breeding skrewts lately, and would not want a baby near it. He had not wanted to ruin the day, it was his husband's birthday, why their friends and family were here, but Remus reminded his son babes came on their own time. Harry made it only half way to Poppy when his water broke, confirming Draco would be sharing a birthday with his son, unless labour went long for it was nearly six.

Draco kissed his husband when Harry was in bed in a gown. "I guess he will truly be my little birthday gift. This is the perfect way to celebrate my birthday I swear."


	13. baby's arrival

They had told him when his son was laid in his arms, and he saw him healthy and strong, the last of his wounds would heal. He had hoped they were right, he had doubted they were for the pain was bad, but they were. Harry had finally been able to have closure, Albus revealing under vertiserum he had molested Harry when he had been in the care of his relatives, one of the reasons he killed the couple, knowing they could reveal it. Harry knew Albus was gone, and the war was over, and his little boy and other children to hopefully come down the line, would be safe and loved, and have a huge caring family from day one And before he even held his son, as he watched him come into the world, as his Papa and husband held him, his Dad acting as nurse, he knew they had been right.

He ushered his husband off to see the baby as Poppy cleaned him up, his Dad assuring him his son was health and strong. It was eight pm, two hours of labour, and the baby was to share Draco's birthday, a week short of their one year anniversary. He had never seen his husband looking so happy as when he brought the baby over and placed him in Harry's arms, and Harry's dads could say the same thing for them.

They barely noticed as the others left to give them alone time, for they were so mesmerize by their son, Harry in tears when he held him. He was a mix, the Malfoy platinum locks and Harry's green eyes, Draco's cheekbones and mouth, and Harry's nose and dimples, he was so perfect

Harry looked at his husband as his son nursed contently. "I can't believe he is here and so perfect. You're sure you don't mind sharing a birthday?"

Draco laughed through his tears. "I think I can live with sharing my birthday with this beautiful little prince. He is definitely the best gift I could have received."

Though there would be others, two maybe three more, to come, their first born would always be special First borns usually were, but after all the two went through to get here, this little guy was definitely perhaps even more special. Oh they would love all children they were blessed with equally, as all parents would strive to do, but they had a feeling the baby would have a special place not just for them but those outside He was the first grandchild after all for their parents and even Sirius who considered him to be a grandson, but even the Weasleys were so excited about him.

Draco had just finished burping their son when the others came in, and he handed the baby to his mum but he was soon making his rounds. He definitely was soon winning every heart in the room, no one doubting he would be a looker with his dads

When asked about godparents Harry looked at Charlie and Grant. "We'd like if you'd be. You were always my big brother and protector."

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Since you are for Morgan in only seems fair, but we would be honoured."

The twins had been considered, they were after all best friends with Draco and Harry, and helped them get together but they would consider them next time. Morgan had not come into consideration, when Draco had been the one to suggest the couple. He remembered how much Charlie always meant to his husband, he had always been a protective big brother, well all the Weasleys had, but Charlie more. He like Draco would have been closer if Harry had not grown up in France, but he was there when Harry was taken from his dad, and ever since. Besides, Draco reminded his husband before and Charlie now, it was talking to Charlie which had convinced Harry not to be scared to try for a baby when Albus was running lose, and the reason they had him now.

Remus who had his grandson finally asked. "And what name have you chosen for your little boy?"

Draco did the honours. "Our families take their name from the Greco-Roman pantheon on both sides so he is Elijah Pollux Malfoy."

The future Lord Malfoy's first name Elijah was derived from the Roman personification of the sun, Helius. Severus, Remus and Lucius' names all came from Roman culture so they thought it was a good honour to the three grandfathers. Since the baby had two dads, they did not use either Harry or Draco for a middle name but chose from the stars to honour the Blacks, for Draco was one by his mother, Harry was an adopted Black heir from Sirius, and the Weasleys and Tonks were Blacks too. The baby was a Gemini, and Pollux was not only the brightest star in the constellation, but one of the twins the sign is named for.

Severus nestled baby Eli back into his son's arms. "It seems a beautiful name for this little ray of sunshine."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A day later Harry and Eli were released and made the short trip home to their rooms, where a nursery waited, though an identical one had been made at their house. Harry had seen the nursery, a pretty room with wardrobe, change table and shelves along the wall by the window, a round crib, and rocking chair. There was a toy box from when Draco was little and a rocking hippogriff modeled from one Harry had as a baby. Harry knew Eli would be in their room the first weeks but he had been dreaming of bringing the baby home and nursing him here, after all the scares

Harry did not even notice the changes to the room till Eli was nursing. "What happened?"

Lucius laughed from the door. "You would have thought we blew the room up. We wanted it perfect for our first grandson."

Except the wall with all the book case and such, the room had been transformed and Harry, who was hormonal still, burst out crying, It was not that the mural was muggle fairy tales he and Draco loved as a kid, dragons and all. Lucius had decorated Harry's room here at school to make him feel at home, when he came to live with his papa, and the mural was an exact duplicate Lucius came and kissed his son in law on the head, and told him he wanted to make it as special as he could for Harry.

When Draco watched his husband nursing he smiled. "I could watch you do that forever"

Author note: Anyone who read my last series and was angered with the death of Draco with the birth of his son, I thought this was a happier birth for you, epilogue still to come. Since Draco and Sirius alive in this story, baby gets his own name.

Elijah Pollux Malfoy, Malfoy heir after Draco: Elijah (Latin) derived from Helius, the sun. Christianity took the name and gave it a Christian meaning but its original roots are from the Greco-Roman pantheon. The name is a variant on Helius, titan and personification of the sun, sometimes called Hyperion, came before Apollo. The Latin name for sunflower is also from Helius, so I thought in a way a link to Lily. Roma culture for grandpas and Malfoys

Pollux (Greek) from the sweetest wine. Pollux was one of the discouri, twin sons born from Leda in an egg, and is one of the twins for Gemini, name of brightest star, Draco and his mum are Blacks, Harry is a Black heir as will their youngest if Sirius has no kids, and the Tonks and Weasleys are Blacks, so name from stars. Baby is a Gemini like Draco, born late June


	14. epilogue: Christmas

Christmas was busier then ever, the Malfoys and Weasleys doing a joint Christmas, all at Malfoy manor. With Ginny now having a son, the Weasleys had thirteen grandchildren, girls still vastly out numbered, Morgan joined by only two female cousins, Bill's daughter, and Fred's daughter Gwyn, born months after Eli The Malfoys and Snapes may not have been so over whelmed but they had four, and Tonks and Moody who had shocked all when they wed, had a son. Sirius was a bachelor for life, even if Moody actually wed, and had officially named Harry and Draco's youngest, his heir.

Harry sat on the couch and smiled, happy all the students went home and he was not on call, as last year he got called away. Sirius was back as an auror for Draco now taught DADA, and Harry's dad was no longer potions teacher, made headmaster that fall though his Papa still taught transfiguration, and Charlie taught as always. He loved having all his family around, and the kids loved growing up at school.

Eight year old Eli looked up from his new broom, upgraded from a kiddie broom to a starter broom. "This is so cool Daddy and Papa"

Draco took recently turned three year old Robbie into his arms. "You know I am sure you will find a gift of your liking in their too."

Harry and Draco shared a smile, their three boys were as different as possible, but flying they all loved. They all had baby brooms, and upgraded to kiddie at three, and now for Eli a starter. Sirius had promised a proper broom when they started school, and all three boys would keep him to his promise, he was the cool Uncle. Sirius dated like crazy and would never settle down, but he doted endlessly on the boys

Eli was already Draco, seemed fitting he was the Malfoy heir, he had Draco's sense of humour and sly qualities which made him a good snake, and he was really smart. Robbie, or Robert Hamal, at three had a big heart, he loved animals, and plants and stories. The middle son Antony Regulus was Harry, at six he already loved books, was curious about everything, and though he liked potions with grandpa, he had the makings of a little marauder.

George looked over to Harry who was just finished nursing the youngest in the room. "Give me her for a burp already"

Harry laughed, the twins never forgave them for waiting till baby four to make them godfathers. "Thanks, you can change her diaper as well."

Though George groaned, he had more then enough experience, and loved the little girl. He had three sons, like Percy and Ginny so far, he had no girls, Ginny only starting recently because of quidditch and planned on another one or two. Even with Harry's four, Molly had never got much pink, but she doted on eight month old Maia Lucy endlessly as did the grandpas, for she was the only pink for Harry and Draco's parents.

Narcissa handed Harry a gift seeing his hands were free. "Seeing as my son has been doing all the work so far."

Harry kissed her cheek and looked at the gift. "Thanks Mum."

Inside he found one of the fullest albums he had seen, a section for all their family, including each Weasley Branch, and the Tonks. He stopped on a picture of Bill and Fleur with their sons and daughter, and his eyes went to eight year old Louis who was with Eli, Tristan and Lance who were all the same age and inseparable. For a moment he remembered his true parents, but shook away the thought, Bill and Fleur were, and he would never know they were not. Ron had died in prison anyways, a year ago word had come, it seemed his heart gave out from dementors already, and Albus was dead since Louis was two days old.

Draco kissed him. "Something wrong my love?"

Harry shook himself from his thoughts. "I have Christmas with you and our four beautiful kids, and am not called back to work? Today could not be better."

And he meant it. Married to Draco for the better part of a decade, father of four, his family and friends around him, and a job he loved, he could ask for no more His only part of the old life he still thought of was Arabella, and to this day they always kept a part kneezle in her honour, even after the one she gave him, died.

Author note: Antony Regulus Malfoy, future lord prince. Antony (Latin) praiseworthy, Severus' heir, name comes from Latin history. Regulus (Latin) little prince. Baby was a Leo so took brightest star in Leo like Eli's, also name of Sirius' brother, all the boys have a star name instead of one of their dads' names

Robert Hamal Malfoy, future Lord Potter: Robert (English) bright fame, from English history for Potter tradition. Hamal (Arabic) ram's head brightest star in Aries, for the baby is an Aries

Maia Lucy Malfoy, future Lady Black: Maia (Latin) great star in Taurus. Maia was born in April but as a Black heir, first and not middle name from star, not brightest star in Taurus like brother's names, but third, one of the Pleiades. Lucy (Latin) light, decided to honour Grandpa Lucius

So I hope you like the end of this trilogy. I am up for suggestions for a new story, I will start soon.


End file.
